Potter Cove
by MSgt SilverDollar
Summary: Sequel to the Guardian one shot about the the life of Harry Potter. Paring is H/LL but its only a minor part of the story. Rating is for a few cuss words.


**Potter Cove**

**This story is a sequel to the Guardian.**

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 525,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe/Fantasy and a bit funny story. It includes a super powered Harry. As such it does not follow canon, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. There will be hints of sex between mature adults and strong language in places, therefore, the ****T**** rating. For those who don't like powerful Harry stories I suggest you read one or more of the half-million plus other stories out here on .**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**Parseltongue **__ thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**Potter Cove 31 Jul 1989**

Harry James Potter sat looking at his friends after finishing his slice of birthday cake. On his right was Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Jason Simpson, and Neville Longbottom was on his immediate left. This was his close circle of friends. Potter Cove was about 1200 square miles and had two towns with a total population of less than 1756 wizards and mundanes. Amazingly, they had a branch Gringotts bank at Jamestown. Lilytown had fewer wizards than Jamestown but everyone one the island knew about magic. The island was about 100 miles north of Darwin Australia and was almost self-sufficient since it was larger than Rhode Island in the United States.

The mundanes made a good living fishing, farming, or raising livestock. There were both doctors and healers on the island. Hermione's parents, Daniel and Emma Granger, were dentists and made as much here as they had outside of London since wizards didn't have dentists. There were two schools on the island half-way between the towns. Those that wanted to attend University usually went to Australia or Singapore. Potter Institute taught both magical and mundane subjects that related to magic. The magical children started mundane school at five and magical at six. Both schools began the first Monday of September and ended the last Friday of May. There was a two-week break at Christmas and a one week at Easter.

Harry looked at the adults who had come to his ninth birthday party. They included his and his friends' families plus, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, Bathsheda Babbling, Septima Vector, and Rebeus Hagrid. His family was small, and all male on the human side. There was his godfather Sirius Black, and his pseudo Uncle Remus Lupin.

Harry was glad they had protective charms up to cover the patio and the two acres next to it since it was the middle of the monsoon season. While it mostly seemed to rain at night, there were times when it rained for days without letting up. Fortunately, that didn't happen often.

"Harry, are you excited about starting magical school in Singapore?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest Hermione. I mean we've been learning wandless and wand magic since our first accidental magic occurred. Our school is small and less structured while this will be structured, and we learn what the teacher wants to teach us in the order he or she determines. I kind of like being able to learn what we want when we want." Harry replied and then he added, "Besides we may learn faster or slower than others so either we get bored or struggle to keep up."

"Harry James Potter, Potter Institute is not Hogwarts. We split the class into three or four groups, high, middle, and low to keep those that learn at different speeds together. The faster ones get to study something else after they complete an assignment. The slower students get extra help to try to catch them up." Minerva stated.

"Sorry Aunt Minnie when I saw you all together I thought this was Hogwarts south," Harry said with a smile.

"You are a cheeky little devil I'll bet Sirius put you up to that." Minerva replied with a smile.

"It's what you get for not asking what we were talking about. Hermione asked about Singapore not school here," Harry teased.

Sirius said she looked younger than she did when she arrived nearly eight years ago. Harry knew she missed the Scottish highlands but strangely not Hogwarts or Dumbledore.

"Aunt Minnie, tell us about leaving Hogwarts please. You promised you would when we were older." Sue pleads.

"All right you lot. You remember from modern history about Dumbledore and his trial. After his trial, most of the Professors submitted their resignations to be effective at the end of the term. We did this to give the Board of Governors two months to find replacements. Arthur Weasley was appointed as Minister and came to Hogwarts to talk us out of leaving a week later. The others and I told him, if he didn't put a silencing charm on his wife the floodgates would open and there would be a lot fewer wizards in Great Britain."

"I'll close the borders," he threatened.

"Go ahead and do that Arthur and we'll stick around to see Her Majesty put your ass in Azkaban for abuse of power. That is if Ragnok doesn't take your head," Filius told the red-faced man.

He was laughed out of the castle mumbling to himself about strong women not understanding anything.

"Your Aunt Amelia, the Tonks, and others had already left Great Britain. Pomona, Filius, and I were sharing the Headmaster duties and teaching classes. The Board hired Jerry Lynch as Headmaster, which was a good move on their part. We helped him find replacements early so they could sit classes and observe what we were teaching. In return, he let us copy the new student list through 1999 from the Book of Incoming Students. On the weekends, we contacted the first-generation wizard's parents and informed them about magic and what to look for. Sirius offered many of them jobs and places here." Minerva told the now increasing audience.

Flitwick continued the history lesson by adding, "Molly Weasley's mouth was Arthur's downfall as he lost the 1982 election and ended up as head of the Janitorial Service. John Smith was the first mundane born wizard to be elected as Minister in over 200 years. He received 96 percent of the vote. The other four percent was split between three Purebloods, including Arthur Weasley, who received less than one-half percent. The Daily Prophet ran a poll asking why people voted the way they did. The majority said they didn't want a harpy running the Ministry, meaning the Molly Weasley. Arthur tried for several jobs, but the Janitorial Service was the only one he qualified for."

Pomona then continued, "Molly went to Hogwarts to interview for a Potion's Professorship, and the castle threw her out. We always thought that Hogwarts was sentient but until then it was never proven. The Death Eaters spawn, and wives had memories of their teachings and attitudes removed by the Unspeakables. They were told they would be watched for signs of the dark arts and bigotry. The goblins had seized their funds and most of their property but gave them an allowance that left them fairly comfortable. The orphans went to light sided wizard families if they were less than five years old. The others went to special schools based on their age. The Headmasters of the schools were all Unspeakables."

Amelia added, "Croaker forced the Wizengamot to throw out all laws that didn't conform to those written by Merlin and the Knights of Artur. Harry your name is well-known in the world because of your parents and not for anything else. It took Gringotts almost three years to inventory the former Death Eater vaults, and they found a horcrux in the Lestrange vault. Ragnok was livid about that and ordered that it be used to detect others if there were any. They found a Locket Horcrux in the Black home in London. Orion and Walburga Black were executed by the goblins. Sirius was never officially disowned and took the title of Baron Black when his grandfather passed away in 1985."

Sirius jumped in saying, "We took you to Gringotts in Darwin, and their curse breakers confirmed you had a piece of Voldemort soul in your scar. The called in an old Aborigine shaman who exorcised it and put it into a ewe, which was fed to a Chinese Red Dragon that guarded a Gringotts vault. Gringotts found a ring that was thought to belong to Slytherin in the old Gaunt shack in Little Hangleton and destroyed it. It seems Tom Riddle or Voldemort went after items, he thought that belonged to the Hogwarts founders. There was a diary found at Malfoy Manor destroyed by the DOM. Then what was thought to Slytherin locket and ring and Hufflepuff's cup. Those were all fakes, good fakes but not the original items. Their detector pointed to Hogwarts, so they went there, and it pointed to a blank wall. Jerry Lynch called a house elf that told them how to use the Come and Go Room as he called it. Inside the room, they found a lot of junk including a tiara horcrux and other dark items."

David Greengrass then picked up the story, "The horcrux detector still indicated there was at least one more soul piece left. The Albanian Gringotts branch manager reported strong rumors of a dark presence in a forest near Burrel. Ragnok lead a team of curse breakers and warriors to the forest, and the detector's reading got stronger when they arrived. They found a large snake that attacked the group of goblins. They chopped its head off and contained the soul that tried to flee. They destroyed the cup and used the block of wood that now contained Voldemort soul as a new detector. But it indicated that it was the primary soul piece. They used the block of wood to start a fire. Then destroyed the last bit of the gits soul and enjoyed roasted snake steak as a snack. Now this is a secret so protect it behind your special Occlumency shields. As long as the threat of Voldemort returning is thought to be real, few will want to become a dark lord thinking it would give him a reason to return and kill them."

"Now for your final surprise," Alice Longbottom said, "your Singapore school uses time compression which is legal in Asia. All of us are going with you lot as teachers, tutors, or mentors. We'll be home for Christmas and you'll have your ICW NEWTs and possibly a Mastery in the subject you choose. After that we will take a tour of the world and look at Universities while we relax and have fun. You can go back to Singapore to finish other masteries if you choose but mundane universities won't let you attend until you're at least 16 years old. However, that doesn't say you can't get books and read ahead. Most schools let you challenge tests and get credit for the subjects if you pass with a 'B' or better. Many students do this to get credit for subjects they are required to take but aren't interested in. This lets you get your degree faster or have more time to concentrate on your major field of study."

That ended the conversation on school and history and now it was time to fly which they all enjoyed. This year the dance was on Harry's birthday and next year it would be on Neville's. The children learned to dance early in life as there was a ball on 12 June each year which was James and Lily Potter's anniversary. The entire island was invited to that ball and the one on New Year's Eve. Halloween was celebrated as All Souls day rather than the more modern way in some countries. It was a day of reflection on one's ancestors and friends who had passed away. Christmas and birthdays were days that small parties were thrown and cards, not gifts, were given. The cards most appreciated were those that were handmade and written not bought in Darwin.

The trip to and from Darwin took nearly 45 minutes by ferry. Once they cleared the island's reef the ferry reached a speed of 225 mph but slowed to 30 mph ten miles from Australia. The ferry was a hydroplane design and disillusioned once it reached 40 mph and reappeared at the same speed. It held 100 people but could be expanded to hold more. There were two ferry's that ran each day one left Jamestown at 08:00 and other left Lilytown at 10:00 they returned at 15:00 and 17:00 each day.

That night after the dance Harry sat in his recliner and thought about his friends.

**Luna**

Luna was the daughter of Xeno and Mia Lovegood and blossoming into a pretty girl that would become beautiful. She was a confident young witch for her age. She saw magic in a way few others did. She would point to strange creatures on the island and if she held your hand you could see them. She could work numbers and probability like and adult. She spent as much time with Harry as Hermione and Neville his other two best friends.

**Neville**

Neville loved plants and could identify them at a glance, then list several potions they could be used in. He had the best garden on the island and everyone raved over the taste of the vegetables he grew. Magically Nev was a powerful young wizard and quite confident in his abilities. He was good at potions much better than Harry. Harry smiled as he thought one day Nev and Hermione would get together and become a couple.

**Hermione**

Hermione was the big sister Harry never had even though she was only a month older than him. She loved to read and point out errors that an author made. When she ran across something she didn't know she went in full research mode and checked several sources. She encouraged the others but never pushed them when it came to studying. She helped her friends look at several different angles if they struggled while learning something new. She treated authority figures the same way she treated books and that was she looked for holes in what she was told. This drove her parents spare as she asked why constantly if their answer didn't seem reasonable to her.

**Sue Bones**

Harry described Sue with one word, feisty. She like to prank and joke until it was time to get serious. She would have made a good Auror according to her parents and Amelia. Sue wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and loved the rough and tumble sports. She didn't fit the general description of a red head as it took a lot to set her off. However, once you sat her off you would find yourself on your ass or back being laughed at by her.

**Daphne and Tracy**

While Tracy was pretty Harry thought Daphne would be the most beautiful girl on the island. Daph loved politics and business, while Tracy liked flying and sports. Harry called the duo the lady and the tomboy. Both of the girl's families had been neutral in the last British Wizard War but provided funds to the light side under the table.

**Seamus, Dean, and Jason**

These three boys were all first-generation wizards whose family accepted the fact that they possessed magical abilities. In Great Britain, they would be said to come from the middle class but on the island no one paid any attention to who made or had more money than any other person. They were part of Harry's group because they were friendly, wanted to learn, and picked up magic quickly just like the others in his close group. His friends were usually the first to finish a lesson then they helped others that were struggling or didn't understand what the teacher meant.

Harry was a happy young man. Sirius Black had married Septima, and Remus had married Bathsheda in a double ceremony in 1986. Harry was the ring bearer and Luna was the flower girl. He had a family that loved him, and he loved them in return. Voldemort was gone for good but his threat of returning was still present.

Epilog

**New Year's Eve 2132 – Potter Cove**

Harry and Luna went to bed after telling the family goodbye. They married on his 19th birthday and had two boys named James Sirius and Remus Xeno. Their two girls were named Lily Marie and Mia Luna. All four were magically and politically powerful wizards with at least two Masteries and a PhD. Harry and Luna had 12 grandchildren and 40 great grandchildren. Their 100th great-great grandchild was to be a boy.

"We've had a great life love," Harry said before kissing Luna.

"Yes and surprised the world along the way," she replied and then asked, "Shall we go meet our parents and friends?"

"Yes dear it's time to let go. I don't know about you, but I'm tired and find it harder to get up each morning," Harry answered and gave his wife one last kiss. The next morning Mitsy found them in each other's arms having passed on to their next great adventure.

James gave the eulogy that was broadcasted to the entire wizard world.

"Shortly before midnight 31 December 2132 the world lost the first Grand Mage since Merlin and his wife, who also was a Grand Mage. The 156 Potter descendants lost their head of house, patriarch, and matriarch. Fortunately, for us, they left the world in much better shape than it was when they entered it. In the year 2000, Harry James Potter was confirmed as the heir of Merlin and two of the four Hogwarts founders. Luna Marie Potter nee Lovegood was confirmed as the heir of the other two Hogwarts founders. In 2005 Dad took his place as Chief Warlock of the Great Britain Wizengamot which he retired from in 2015 and moved on as Headmaster of Hogwarts. While he loved the castle, students and faculty, he hated the weather and escaped to the south Pacific every weekend he could."

"My parents were two of the most forgiving people this world has ever known. One thing they absolutely would not forgive was bigotry in any form. During their lives, our family and friends have had to slap down four dark lords. The torch may have been passed, but it burns as bright now as when they held it. Now I shall read a composite letter Mum, and Dad left for the world."

_Wizards and witches of the world we leave you with peace and hope you manage to keep it. Be warned that without darkness, there can be no light and the reverse is true as well. From time to time, one or more dark wizard or witch will raise their ugly heads. Our advice is to slap them down hard and quick. If we have a legacy, we hope it is that all magical and non-magical beings are now treated equally. This is what Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table wanted. They knew if we worked together we could keep the dark from taking over and enslaving or destroying our world. We ask that you keep in mind it isn't only magicals that can be dark, so help your mundane brothers and sisters keep the world a safe a free place._

_Harry James Potter and Luna Marie Potter - 31 December 2132_

"My addition to our parents' letter is that the Potters are not the world's peace keepers or police force. We will remain good citizens of the world and do our share but expect all others to do the same. Our family tradition has always been to give cards rather than gifts. If you chose to give a gift, please do it as a donation to an orphanage, hospital, or shelter for the poor in their name. Thank you and goodnight."

**The End**


End file.
